Talk:Furuya Satoru/@comment-27858385-20160224074754/@comment-27858385-20160228053041
since you are (seems) fail to catch my points I will explain to the detailed point. If you said I say from one side, so which side you stand? I will laugh (extremely) hard if you say you see it neutrally. "Remember that this was in middle school, like 1st or 2nd year. Different players has different skills and if you're not willing to adapt to them so that they might gradually increase their skill to your level, then you're the problem. Furuya's middle school catch tired to catch Furuya's pitches to the point that he was battered and bruised, yet it's somehow his falt that Furuya was deemed an outcast. Furuya never tried to adapt, so don't be so fast as to judge and blame others for what they aren't fully responsable for. " I believe in sport players have choice to play, either they can give up their will to play and adapt for just-for-fun sport or striving to be good player. Remember how Miyuki was beaten because he ordered his senpais too much as catcher? THAT is someone who playes to win and to be a real sportsman, not just play for fun. Did he adapt to his crap teammate just to be part of the team? No. Furuya chose to keep with his style and the result is other team mate gave up on him. THAT is their choice. "Even Kataoka saw that the first year catchers couldn't catch his pitches, during the 1st year vs. 2nd and 3rd year match. So what did he do, he had the catchers build the skills to eventually catch Furuya's pitch, by catching for the other pitchers(1st, 2nd and 3rd years) first." Yes. Ono (if I'm not mistaken) couldn't catch his pitches and coach decided to move Furuya to 1st string. But what happened to Ono now? Even he can catch Furuya's pitch as catcher in Jingu Tournament without Furuya need to hold himself back. Now you see? Someone who first couldn't catch now able. Why? because (see my 1st point) he didn't give up on his skill to catch Furuya. Is Ono as good as Miyuki? No. But Ono didn't give up. My point is Seidou's catchers don't GIVE UP and abandon Furuya. As Ono said in latest chapter "The only way to get used is to catch as much as possible" (sorry forgot the precise line but it's prolly not far). I'm not talking about talent or how good a player is, I'm talking about WILL of a sportsman. "As to your comparison to Yui, it's wrong. Not all players are the same. Yui has the experience from Junior League to be able to catch, not perfectly but still catch, Furuya's pitch, were as others are still novices in the sport. Don't hold people to the same standards as others." So how about my comparation with Ono, whom I believe has skill below Yui? The reason I brought Yui is because,current Yui can't catch his pitch perfectly. If Yui, who has talent, skill, and experience, can't do it now, how could Furuya' catcher in middle school do that? But once again, I'm NOT talking about skill, I'm talking about how catchers are willling to adapt with pitcher to make a good lead. ''"As for Sawamura, that's almost the same situation. Both had teammates that were scared about being hit when they(Sawamura and Furuya) threw, and raise concern or ask to throw softer. Sawamura because of his balls he threw were moving randomly, and Furuya because his throws were too fast and hard. How is there no relation between the 2?" '' But Sawamura's catcher didn't give up on him and keep playing.They are afraid, but they DIDN'T leave Sawamura as Furuya's teammate did. That's why while Sawamura can pitch as much as he likes in Middle school, even play in official match, Furuya has no one to catch his. Did Sawamura ever mention that he held back his pitch? No (please read chapter 8). How could you conclude that Sawamura held back his pitch? If Sawamura really held back his pitch, Reichan won't even see a talent on him lol. I know our debate won't meet a certain point. So I will clearly state that FURUYA DID NOTHING WRONG TO BE BASHED, HATED, OR LEFT. You can read this as well to get Furuya in clear side rather than hatred